Pot of Gold
by Sky K
Summary: AU,RufusXReno, Reno Sinclair, a 19 years old student just about to start college meets a pretty interesting  and hot  guy at a local gay bar… Too bad the guy turned out to be one of his teachers for the semester… YAOI
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well here it be, a story that's been poking at my brain for a while and I can no longer ignore it =P This is YAOI. Boy's love, gay stuff, male loving, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like it, well obviously don't read it =P

Also, English isn't my native language, so I apologize if you spot any unforgiveable grammar mistakes. I try my best xD It is 1:10 AM as I write this, so if some stuff is written in a weird way please forgive my sleep deprived brain.

Short Summary: (I kinda don't like spoiling the story so it will be a short one .) RufusXReno, Reno, a 19 years old student just about to start college meets a pretty interesting (and hot) guy at a local gay bar… Too bad the guy turned out to be one of his teachers for the semester…

-RxR-

The red head sat up with a sigh, suddenly wishing he'd taken Rod up on his offer to go out drinking with him and the guys. He'd declined, thinking that he should take some time to relax and maybe catch up on some sleep, which he'd been neglecting since he moved, before school started up. He _had_ gone to bed early, only to realise he just couldn't find sleep. He'd rolled around in his bed for what felt like hours before finally giving up and lying on his back, wide awake. Now, well he still hadn't gotten the slightest moment of rest. He knew that with the irregular sleeping hours he'd conformed to during the summer he should be dead on his feet, but he wasn't. Eh. Maybe after weeks of going to sleep late in the night, or early in the morning, whatever, his body needed to get used to regular sleeping hours again… Well if that was the case, he certainly hoped it didn't take long or school was going to be a bitch.

Resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't be going to sleep for a few more hours, the young man decided he might as well do something with his time. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up, grabbing his sweat pants from the floor along the way and pulling them on. He then made his way to his desk, plopping down on the chair and grabbing his cell phone off the wooden surface to check the time. Almost 9:30 PM. He was about to put it back down and turn on his computer when he noticed the red icon on the screen that meant he had a new message in his inbox. Unsurprisingly, it was from Rod. After looking at the content, the red head bit his bottom lip.

'_OY RENO! We ll be goin to The Lair, in case ya change your mind_ =D_ …y know you wanna…' _

He shouldn't. Really. School started the day after tomorrow, he couldn't afford to go clubbing now. He cast one last glance at his unmade bed before letting out a deep sigh. "Oh and what the hell yo. I might as well have some fun if I'm not gonna be sleepin'." Mind made up, he want to one of his clothes box and grabbed an outfit that would suit the occasion before making his way to the bathroom down the hall from his room. His mother had complained about him not unpacking but seriously, what was the use when he'd be moving in the college residence tomorrow.

About an hour later, after having showered and brushed his teeth, again, he was in front of the bathroom's waist length mirror, styling up his hair. Having put on his outfit the moment he'd finished drying his hair, the red head was clad in a pair of tight, black jeans and a sleeveless black and red shirt that showed off his upper body.

When he was finally satisfied with his hair, Reno ran back to his room to put on some socks. He had to hurry if he wanted to make it. He knew Rod wouldn't have any problem partying all night long, but some of the other guys, including himself, understood the fact that moving in the residence tomorrow would be a pain if they were both hung over and tired. So they might as well go for just hung over.

Finally ready to go, the red head almost grabbed his motorcycle keys before he realised that the helmet would ruin his hair. He hesitated a second before grabbing his mother's car keys instead. He didn't think it would be a problem; she didn't have work the next day so he doubted she would need the car. He left her a note explaining he took the car for the night and might sleep over at Rod's then headed out.

Reno got into the car and started it up, getting out of the driveway. A glance at the car's clock indicated it was now almost 11 PM. Luckily, there weren't too many cars on the road tonight so getting to the main streets where the clubs and various other establishments were wasn't too much trouble. He was about to turn on the street on which he knew The Lair was located when a neon sign in the sea of lights and colors caught his eye. Pot of Gold. This caused the red head to slow. Well, he'd heard of the place, Rod had joked about it when they first got here and looked up the city's bars on the net. Apparently he thought it was hilarious that a gay bar would be named after what you should find on the other side of the rainbow. Reno just thought it was cheesy. Still, even if it had a lame name, it got the red head wondering. Even thought he was openly gay, Reno had never actually been to a gay bar before. Rod had said he'd go with him if he wanted, but he knew it wasn't really his friend's kind of place. Rod liked being able to dance with girls all night and flirt with pretty much anything that wore a skirt. The young man was debating whether he should join his friends at The Lair of give this Pot of Gold a try while he was alone. After all, there would be no harm done, he hadn't texted his friend to tell him he would be joining them and _was_ very curious. He was suddenly snapped out his thoughts when a car honked behind him. Realising he was blocking the traffic, the red head stepped on the gas and the car shot forward, passing the street that would have led him the The Lair. He considered turning back but decided against it. He could go clubbing with the guys anytime he wanted. But he wouldn't have the chance to go to a gay bar alone very often. Mind made up, the young man turned into the Pot of Gold's parking. Eh. Maybe he'd meet someone there. He sure didn't get the chance to flirt much in regular bars, what with a lot of the guys there being close minded assholes.

He got out of the car and stretched, walking to the door of the establishment. He suddenly felt a bit nervous about this, but pushed the feeling aside. There was no reason to be nervous. Certainly no one in that place would slur at him for being gay, it was _gay bar_. There were some people outside smoking and talking but luckily, there wasn't much of a line to get in and he was soon in front of the bouncer, a big guy with shades. Which was weird since it was the middle of the night. Shrugging it off, the red head took his driver's licence out of his wallet and gave it to the guy who examined it to make sure it was real. It kinda pissed Reno off, but he couldn't really blame the man. When the bouncer gave the card back with a nod, Reno gave him a smile and walked in.

Honestly, he might as well have walked into another world. Well, it looked like a normal club, if a bit more colourful, but what stunned him was the people of the same genders grinding on the dance floor, or sharing quick kisses without fear of being called out for it. Sure, he'd expected this, but to actually see it was a bit surreal. He'd been laughed at and insulted by his schoolmates or even random people he met throughout his teenage years. Of course that hadn't kept him from being himself and having boyfriends. But he'd always tried to keep public displays of affection at a minimum, if only to avoid the risk of some extremist beating him up. Obviously that wasn't a problem here.

A hand gently tapped on his shoulder and Reno turned his head around only to see some confused people behind him. Ah. Blocking the traffic. Again. With an apologetic smile, he moved out of the way and went to sit at one of the bar stools, ordering himself a drink. This promised to be a very interesting night.

-RxR-

…I actually _really_ wanted to keep writing, but it's almost 1:30 and I have school at 8 xD Sooo R&R I guess =P Criticism is welcome, so long as it's constructive. Like, it would be kinda depressing to read: U suck at this in my inbox or something =P Good night! Or morning, whatever. Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes =)


	2. Chapter 2

Pot of Gold – Chapter 2

By SkyK

AN: Like, Whoooaaah. Has it really been that long? I have to admit I kinda dropped writing this story for a while (thought I never stop developing ideas for it in my head). Then again, the last year as been a huge pain in the… Well you get what I mean. Long story short, exams, more exams, refused in a school program I really wanted to get in, knee injury, knee injury turns out to be a torn meniscus: hello Operation Room and goodbye summer vacation (they did manage to sew it so I'm all fine now thought it was 6 weeks of no weight on it. Technically that would have been a perfect time to write but I just couldn't seem to do it even thought I knew where I want the story to go…). Then we have now. I actually took up to writing this again about 3 weeks ago. At first it would be bits and pieces here and there and then it became my favorite hobby to pass time in philosophy class. I actually finished chapter 2 last week, but I had so much work to do I couldn't type it on the comp. Even now I gotta say I'm giving it a push because I just spent 3 hours in philosophy class (where I wrote about 1/3 of chapter 3 and drew a tribal chocobo but that's beside the point) and the 3 hours before that scrambling to finish my philo homework on time for said class. So yep. I kinda feel like doing nothing except maybe die and come back just in time for lab class tomorrow but I realized when I looked at the story that if I update tomorrow it will have bee exactly one year since I posted and that would be sad =( OK. On with the story. If you read this till the end you're a pro.

RxR

As he waited for his drink, the redhead took a look around, taking in his surroundings. While colourful, the place wasn't as flashy or flamboyant as he'd expected it to be. The décor was simple yet tasteful and the atmosphere was quite pleasant. He was currently sitting at the bar which was located all along one of the walls and had three bartenders behind it. There were a few other patrons sitting on the barstools like him, but most were at the tables scattered in the room. There were also quite a few currently using the decently sized dance floor in the central area or just standing next to other people and socializing. There was music of course but the volume wasn't as loud as it would have been in a real night club like The Lair. It was just loud enough so that you didn't have to yell to be heard. And of course there was what he'd first noticed when he'd stepped in: the couples kissing, holding each other's hands and gazing at each other with love, or just plain old lust. Of course that wasn't an unusual thing to see in a bar but when you were used to the much more subdued displays of affection gay couples usually shared in public, the scene seemed almost unreal.

He drummed his fingers as he waited for the bartender to come back with his drink. Since he was planning to drive back home later he'd only ordered a beer. He didn't have to wait much longer as the bartender was turning back to him with a glass full of amber colored beer. He was just reaching for the wallet in his pocket when a foreign hand holding a twenty dollar bill passed over his shoulder ''Please add my usual to that Roy. You can keep the change''. The stranger's voice was nice and deep and Reno would have been lying if he said it didn't affect him at least a little.

The bartender, Roy, took the bill and smiled at the man behind the redhead ''Of course''. He put the bill in the pouch around his waist and turned around to prepare the other man's drink, leaving the one he'd previously held in front of Reno. The stranger sat on the stool next to Reno's and the redhead quickly turned his head to have a look at the other man.

Curious aqua eyes met amused blue/grey ones and time stood still. The man before him had a slim build and seemed to be in his mid-twenties. His blond hair was carefully styled and although there only seemed to be a minimal amount of gel on his head, he didn't have a hair out of place. He was wearing white suit pants with a black vest and a white dress shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top buttons undone. He seemed a little older than the guys Reno usually went for but screw that, he was hot.

The stranger offered him a smile ''I know people usually ask first, but I thought it would be a nice 'welcome to the gay bars' gesture''. He nodded at the bartender as he placed his drink in front of him.

The younger man gave a slightly nervous chuckle as a light blush colored his cheeks ''that obvious uh?''.

The other man answered with his smile still in place ''Well, most regulars don't usually freeze in the doorway''. His smile only intensified when the redhead blush darkened a little more. ''So, which is it? A bet with friends, curiosity of a straight man or are you actually gay?''

Reno didn't answer right away as he was a bit startled by the question. ''If you think I'm straight, why are you flirting with me?''

The blond chuckled at the question. ''Because I'm pretty sure you're not''

The redhead frowned at that. ''Then why ask that question?''

The other man's smile made a second appearance and Reno wondered why that seemed to put butterflies in his stomach. ''Well, it got you to relax didn't it?''

The young redhead contemplated this and realized that it had. He'd been feeling nervous, flustered and maybe even a little intimidated by the other man's complete confidence but that unexpected question had effectively snapped him out of it. Reno let himself smile back at the other man and replied with a playful tone ''I suppose it did. But what would you have done if I _had_ been straight hmm?"

The blond just shrugged at the question. ''I grab a bottle and ponder on the ironic fact that the most beautiful man in a place meant for homosexuals happens to prefer women.'' Reno could only describe the smile the man had as he answered as flirty.

At that moment, the redhead couldn't have been more grateful about the untouched glass sitting in front of him because he had no idea what to say to that and he could feel his cheeks heating up once more. He brought the glass to his lips and took a large gulp. He had no idea what was wrong with him tonight. He'd been with attractive guys before, granted none had been quite as hot as the guy in front of him but that shouldn't be making him so nervous right? He knew this game of seduction very well yet here was, blushing like a fucking virgin over some smiles and a compliment. Maybe it was the fact that the other man was so obviously older than him and, more importantly, more experienced that was making him so queasy.

Rufus ran a hand through his hair as he turned to his own drink. He wasn't sure what to make of this young man. He'd been getting mixed signals from him since he'd started interacting with him. Right now, he couldn't tell if his attention was welcome or not. On one hand, his body language and the playful answer he'd received earlier made him believe he might be interested, but the bashful reactions to his flirting confused him. The slightly provocative clothing and confident posture had led him to believe that the other was experienced, but the moment he started flirting, that confidence seemed to waver. He took a sip of the blue liquid in his glass and turned back to the redhead. ''If you'd rather be alone, I can go. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.''

The other male froze at the question, glass hanging mid-air. Surprisingly, the other man's tone wasn't annoyed or disappointed like most people's would be in this situation. It sounded apologetic and that made him feel slightly guilty because the blond had done nothing wrong. He put down his glass and took a calming breath before turning to face the other man again. ''No, I'm the one who's sorry. Here you are, offering me a drink and I didn't even thank you so… thank you.'' Their eyes met again and he only hesitated a second before extending his hand to the other man and giving him his most charming smile. ''Reno Sinclair''

The stranger smiled back and took the offered hand in a firm grip. ''Rufus Shinra''

RxR

I know it's short. I've actually got some more written, but finishing it here just seemed so appropriate. I'll try to update faster, promise. Thought it shouldn't be too much of a problem since my philo class is spent writing this thing… Please review ;) As always feel free to point grammatical crimes as this isn't my first language.


End file.
